College Reunions
by the.swagalicious.fangirl
Summary: Follow Jack and Elsa after they meet each other at their parents' college reunion! I may not update for a while, due to school, but I'll try my best. Love you! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for so long, but here is a little Jelsa one shot for you guys, Enjoy!**

Jack's POV

"Mom, I'm 18, I can stay home by myself!" I complain, not wanting to go to this ridiculous college reunion my parents are forcing me to go to. You see, every year, my parents force me and my sister, Rapunzel, to go to their college reunion, and every year, we're the only kids there. We usually end up sitting in a corner by ourselves and checking Instagram, or texting friends.

Why would this year be any different?

"Jack," my mother reasons, "You go every year! You've never complained about it before."

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I do, Mom. Every year. Every. Single. Year."

My mom opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Rapunzel and her best friend Anna running down the stairs in their dresses.

"Girls, be careful." My mom chides. "And Jack, you're already dressed, so lets just go." I sigh,

the battle lost, and follow them out to the car.

We all stumble out of our tiny minivan, irritable from the hour long drive. My mom makes sure everyone is here, and then we all walk into the building. My parents excitedly rush off to meet someone, and Rapunzel and Anna rush off to find the food, leaving me alone.

I look around, and catch sight of a beautiful platinum blonde, and my heart rate speeds up. She stands there alone, looking just as awkward as I feel.

I gulp and walk over.

She sees me heading her way, and makes a small wave.

"Did you're parents force you to come, too?" She asks,in a voice like honey.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, they did." Smooth, Jack. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost." The girl nods.

"I'm Elsa, Elsa Frieze ((pronounced like FREE-ehz))." She says, mimicking me. I grin and roll my eyes at her. At Elsa.

She sighs. "It's stuffy in here. Do you want to go outside?"

"Uh-duh- sure." I mentally face palm.

We walk outside, where there are still people, just not as many.

"It's nice out here." Elsa comments.

"It's romantic out here." I complain. Elsa laughs.

"You don't like romance?" She asks. I shake my head. She grins. "Then you've met the wrong girl." I raise my eyebrows. Her eyes get big. "No! No! No, gosh, no. I'm still... I haven't... Well..." I laugh at her loss for words.

"I get it. Yeah. Yeah. I was only teasing, you know." I grin. She slaps my arm.

"You doofus." We laugh. I scoot closer to her, and when she doesn't object, but hands me a slip with a phone number, I think to my self, This isn't such a bad reunion after all.

**Thank you again for reading this, and sorry for not updating. You know, school and all? It's poop. ASDFGHJKL whatever. xD Reviews are welcome! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I got a lot of requests to continue this, and I'm actually kind of bored, so I thought, WHAT THE HECK I'm gonna do it. I am going to switch the tense to past, cause that's just easier for me… but yeah. Enjoy!**

Elsa's POV

As soon as Mom, Dad, Hans, Anna and I got home, I followed Anna upstairs to our room and plopped onto my bed. Anna immediately pulled out her book, Waterfall**((I'm reading this book right now, AND IT'S SO GOOD))**. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, replaying the night over and over and over again.

After I had given Jack my number, we had talked and joked and laughed. I had found out that Rapunzel, Anna's best friend in the whole world, was his sister. What a coincidence.

I pulled out my iphone, looking for a text alert.

No alerts popped up.

I started to panic, thinking that he would forget me as soon as he got home. Then I remembered he told me he lived like, an hour away from the reunion. I sighed. That still didn't help.

For the next week, instead of hanging out with my friends, Holly, Ryan, and Anna, I blew them off to sit on my bed next to my phone, waiting for Jack to text me. Finally, after eight days of waiting, when I checked my phone underneath the dinner table, my mom caught me. She sighed.

"Elsa,-"

"Mom," I reasoned, "I'm only-"

"I know what you're doing. We are going to have a talk after dinner." She said. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off.

"You're not in trouble. I just want… details." The gleam in her eye told me. She did know. There was a guy. Anna looked between me and Mom, and her eyes widened.

"ELSA'S IN LO-OVE, ELSA'S IN LO-OVE…" She sang. Dad gave her the evil eye. She laughed. I grinned, and shoved her out of her chair.

"Shut up, you little silly." I laughed. Anna blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She laughed, her butt still on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Elsa..." My dad started.

"Ben, I'll deal with this." Mom smiled gently at him. My mom was seriously beautiful. I had inherited her long, platinum blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Anna had gotten Dad's copper hair (she called it 'strawberry blonde', but I didn't care.) and kind blue eyes.

We finished our dinner, and Mom took me to her room. I plopped on her bed.

"Yes, Mom?"

"So… I assume there is a boy…" I felt her eyes on me and turned to see her grinning.

"Well… Okay. Yes." I admitted, almost guiltily. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket and instantly pulled it out and looked. I sighed. It wasn't Jack. It was just Holly.

_Els, you've GOT to come over here, now._

I looked up at Mom. "I have to go help Rose with something. Can we wait?" I asked. She sighed.

"Alright. But when you get back, we are continuing this conversation." She said, giving me a deluxe you're-not-getting-away-with-this-one-young-lady look. I smiled sheepishly as I grabbed my things and slipped out the door and climbed into the car.

Holly was standing on her front porch, wrapped in a blanket. She waved as I parked in the driveway. I got out and ran up to her.

"Are you okay? Are things still cool with Ryan? What's up?" Holly and Ryan had gotten together a few weeks ago, after egging Holly's nemesis, Michelle. It was honestly really adorable.

Michelle, or Shelly, had been a brat to Holly at school one day. Later, in History class, Holly and Ryan were paired up for a project, but instead of planning what diagram they would create to emphasize the importance of Pericles-some old Greek guy-they planned revenge against Shelly. They knew that after school she had softball practice, and just by luck, her parents weren't home, so they completely bombed their house with 'Perfectly Fresh' eggs. After running away frantically and collapsing in the middle of Clydesdale Park, he asked, "Holly, can I kiss you?" She had 'did this really weird giggly laughy crying thingy' according to Ryan. She said nothing, but rolled over on top of him and kissed him.

Sadly, I wasn't there to see it, but they explained it in full detail to me the next day at school.

Holly snapped me out of my memories.

"What? No, everything is fine with me. Just… come on. I'll show you." She walked inside with me, and I stopped in the doorway. Sitting on the couch to my right, listening to Holly's little brother, Hiccup, tell him about his Mythomagic cards, looking as if he wanted to be stabbed, was Jack Frost.

Jack.

Frickin.

Frost.

**Thank you so much for reading this; it means a lot. Seriously. Please, if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the reviews. Ok, so I'm going to try to ask a question for every chapter that I post. I saw another writer do this, and it was absolutely amazing! So… How would you feel if you were Elsa seeing Jack at Holly's house?**


End file.
